


Where Faith Truly Lies

by firecube



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon - Anime, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Sailor Moon Classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecube/pseuds/firecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunzite doesn’t trust Metalia or Beryl, has his own secret self-interests in mind.  He isn't against teaming up with a like-minded individual though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Faith Truly Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Clinging at the threshold between life and death, I heard the words of what I thought could be nothing other than an angel, some beautiful, divine servant meant to guide me to wherever it was that my soul was to wait in limbo.

I could not make out the words, which seemed to be reaching me from a separate place and time, not unlike the soft, curly locks which so lightly ghosted over the face that I could only partially convince myself was my own.

The sensation of light reached me, hitting my eyes with a somewhat painful yellow glow. My eyelids must have been slowly opening, for a face that I knew well came into vision.

Zoisite, the last of the Four Heavenly Kings, leaned over my form, a gentle hand resting under my head, propping it up from the cold, grey pavement beneath.

“Are you all right, Kunzite-sama?” The voice was finally processed in my mind.

“Ah, Zoisite. So you were the one.” Even with such a hazy mind, I could see the joy that lit up the smaller man’s face, and I briefly wondered what the catalyst was as I sat up.

“It was a strange feeling, wasn’t it, Kunzite-sama? Like being swallowed into a great void.” He spoke so politely, as always when addressing me, although he was typically quite rude to everyone else. I had always attributed it to fear and thought it would be in Zoisite’s best interest if he demonstrated that same fear towards certain others, particularly our Queen.

“I regret to admit that I am somewhat confused, Zoisite. What, exactly, is going on?” I briskly stood up, but Zoisite remained on the ground, sitting on his knees and looking up at me all too kindly. That doe-eyed face made my stomach twist with a troublesome feeling that might have been what humans called guilt.

“It was Metalia,” he offered. “They said…it was some kind of test run, to see how we can tap into her power.”

I stared at him blankly, waiting for further explanation, upon which he became flustered. “Um, it made my mind a bit foggy, too. You should probably be able to remember after a while…”

“How troublesome,” I sighed. “For a minute I thought I had died. As if that’s even fully possible.”

Zoisite’s jade green eyes widened briefly at the mention of death. What did he have to be afraid of? Should that happen, we would merely be reincarnated automatically, thus negating the issue of mortality.

When I asked him where the other two were, his face darkened with something akin to contempt, and he replied that they had already returned to their chambers.

“Then get up, for goodness’ sake,” I commanded, vaguely intending to offer him a hand, but he obeyed so hastily that he didn’t give me any time to do so.

“What exactly did Queen Beryl have to say about this, er, test run?”

Zoisite scoffed. “Like she would tell us a damn thing.” There was a momentary pause before he clapped a hand over his mouth, looking at me in meek terror. He had obviously forgotten whom he was talking to and expected serious punishment.

What he said didn’t anger me. He was right. It was quite relieving that I wasn’t the only non-blind one. “Watch what you say out loud.”

“Yes, Kunzite-sama.” He bowed his head, loose blond curls falling over his face.

Had I been Nephrite, he would have initiated some petulant argument, the exact opposite of the humbleness that he now was.

I found myself wondering whether the difference arose in especial disrespect for Nephrite or especial respect for me. Possibly a mixture of both. I would have to find out, some day.

I had already vowed to become ruler of the Dark Kingdom. Perhaps I had found my closest, if sole, comrade for my grand scheme.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Endnotes:   
> The “automatic reincarnation” is a theory of my own.


End file.
